ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Islands
Off the coast of the Kame House there are Tropical Islands for relaxing, deep sea diving, and the occasional android attack where Piccolo fought Android 17 as well as the islands Cell absorbed Androids 17 and 18 at. You may RP here. RP Area The Saiyan's Name Aaron was walking along the beach, looking at the wildlife throughout the trees, and the fish in the water. Becoming hungry, Aaron looked down, searching for a crab or something, before seeing a pineapple in a tree."Huh." He says, smiling."I didn't think an Island of this climate would have fresh Pineapples....Oh well, who am I to judge nice fruit." Leaping up the tree, he grabs the pineapple, and bites into, spitting out the out regions. He continues to do so until he is left with pure fruit. Biting into it, he smiles as the flavor permeates his mouth. He goes and sits on the beach, and begins to do some mental training. Cero walks along the coast of the beach, smelling the warm air, filling with exotic scents. He runs his hand along the back of his head and sighs. "Ughh, that was one annoying mission..." He looks around and spots Aaron. Cero walks up to him and sits down next to him, cross legged. Cero starts to hover and turn until he is meditating upside down in mid air. While in his mental training, an image of a man appears next to Aaron, as he stands."Oh hello there." Aaron says, looking at the man's mental image."What brings you to the beach?" He asks, politely. Cero laughs lightly, "Meditating, sorry, I like to meditate in strange positions, last time it was while I was flying... Ended up in a Glacier when I finished." Aaron smiles, and chuckles."I usually train with mental images I've created, so I don't accidentally hurt someone." He says, smiling at the man."What's your name?":He asks, floating around in the blackness. Cero turns around and sits on the ground properly, opening his eyes. "I am Cero Klein. I'm not from this world." Aaron floats around the Mah, in interest."My name is Aaron, it is very nice to meet you Mister Klein." He says, happily. Cero smiles and rubs the back of his head lightly, "Cero is fine. So, what are you doing here?" He asked laughing lightly. Aaron does a small backflip, slowly as he floats throughout the image."I've come to this beach to do some Mental Training, so I don't have to hurt anyone." He says, smiling and closing his eyes. "Oh right, you said earlier" Cero stands up and brushes dust off of his armor. "So, what race might you be from? Saiyan, Human, Demon?" He shrugs sitting on a boulder. Aaron frowns, and floats back over to Cero's mental image, even though in reality he was stationary."I am a Saiyan...Apparently.." He says, nervously."I have no idea who I am, other than my father gave me this name...." "Aaron, huh?" He sighs, "Well, I'm a Saiyan too. Born off world and... On a quest..." He looks down in silence. "What kind of quest? If you don't mind me asking..." Aaron says, hesitantly. Cero shrugs lightly, "I'm hunting my brother, he killed my parents... And... The woman I loved... So I'll have his head at my feet." He picks up and rock and crushes it in his hand before opening his hand and brushing the dust off. "I'm sorry for you loss Cero....Heh, I never knew my birth parents....I bet they were kind people.....Do you know of any Saiyans with the last name of Soul?" He asks. Cero thinks for a moment, "Hmm... Yeah, I think I heard of them from my parents when I was growing up, not much though, but I have heard of them... Wait, I met an old saiyan whose name was something Soul, can't remember the first name, sorry." Aaron's reality eyes snap open, as his Mental Image fades. In an instant, he is in front of Cero, excitedly."The youngest Soul's, did they have any children?! I don't mean children, I mean adults!" He says, trying to get answers. Cero shrugs lightly, "Maybe, I don't really know... Been a long time since." He looks around, "I'm from the Klein family, we know some of the remnant families. We try to get along with them." Aaron sits back down."And here I thought I was getting somewhere..." He crosses his arms, and tries to think."Hmm....Saiyan Pods have numbers, no?" He says, looking back up. "Uh, yeah, I think. Been a while since I last saw one so I can't say for certain" Cero shrugged, laughing a little. Aaron raises eyebrow."When I came to Earth,the number '494' was on my ship....Along with the word 'Soul"" Cero shrugged, "That's interesting, well obviously your last name is Soul. As for 494, just be glad you didn't get 404, or you'd be an error." He laughs to himself. Aaron laughs."Well, look who's a joker." Aaron says, smiling."Hmm...Well, I shouldn't stress about them, I'm doing fine right where I am." He says, cheerily. Cero nods, "From the looks and the sounds of it, you are. Just let that stuff come later, get stronger for now." He smiled. Aaron smiles, and nods."Hmm.....What shall we do now..." He says, looking out to the ocean. The Star Gazing Voyager Zucana is floating above one of the many Islands in this part of the world and staring out into the sea, the night is clear and stars are visible all around. All the constellations can be seen and the moon is reflected gracefully on the still sea. Zucana looks longingly out to the sea. "My God this planet is more beautiful than I had first given her credit for, it's no Vegeta but I will save my visit to her until I am done appreciating here. So many strong warriors and this entire planet is just stunning. Right now I would not want to be anywhere else, I have always enjoyed being by the water but this is more breathtaking than any sight I have seen before." He sighs and looks up "Hmm, the sky may be different but those are the same glittering stars that I have seen every night from my home... I wonder if Cucumbra and my friends are looking at the stars as well..." Zucana sighs. "... Well no need worrying about that right now, I shall see them all soon. For now lets focus on amazing them with our new found strength. There's no way to get home now anyway might as well use the time to get as strong as any fighter on this hunk of rock to show them the might of the Saiyans." He says with a grin. Due to his android nature Bastion didn't show up on Zucana's scouter "In the grand scheme of the universe this place is the sticks, can't deny the view though." Bastion is stood behind him wearing a black long coat that flows in the breeze he has a slight smile on his face "sorry to intrude upon you're little reflective moment, you looked like an old comrade of mine and i couldn't tell from a distance if that was the case." Zucana is somewhat shocked to no longer be alone but obviously appreciates the company. "Oh it's fine, I was just talking to myself, I find getting my thoughts out loud can often help me understand them better." He smiles "I'm sorry to disappoint but I can't say I recognise you, though I have been around the galaxies a few times so who's to say we haven't run into each other in the past?" He continues smiling still looking to the stars "My name is Zucana by the way. May I ask yours?" He says in a friendly tone. Bastion seems to find this friendly tone different to what he is used to with saiyans "The name is Bastion, Bastion Allara If you haven't met me here then i'm probably confusing you for someone else. I don't get off this rock much." Bastion smirks a little "us earthlings don't quite have the universal travel privilege saiyans have yet. So what brings you to this place?" Zucana smiles "Pure chance if I'm honest. I was with my squad heading towards a planet, I was working for the subjugation force, we were essentially going to destroy the planet till they submitted then suddenly a huge energy blast hits me. I'm knocked unconscious then I crash land here. However being on this beautiful planet makes a nice change... for once I don't have to destroy it..." He pauses. "Plus this place is full of such strong fighters I can tell how strong you are as well. As a saiyan it is my goal to be as strong as I can be and meeting strong fighters here is pushing me to be my best, so at least while I'm stuck here without a functional ship or any co-ordinates to get home I can become the strongest Saiyan warrior alive. Imagine how impressed my family and friends will be." He grins "It's nice to have a break for once especially somewhere as beautiful and powerful as this." He smiles "yeah i can't say i can argue there, and yeah i know many people who aim to be strong or even the strongest so you are probably in the right place. As for myself i'm searching for something. Something i lost, something that is hard to recover" Bastion looks up to the stars with his hands behind his head "I suppose i'm looking for my home, except i have absolutely no clue where that might be or how to get there. Funny we seem to be in a similar ship in that regard" Zucana smiles "Yes I suppose we are. Well since I'm kinda stuck here I'll try and help you however I can friend. I don't really have anything else to do and being on ships bound to nowhere in sight it always helps to have companions to travel with don't you think? I'm a bit new to town so could do with a friendly face. What do you say? I help you find your home you help me get back to mine?" He says with a smile. "Though I can't imagine either task will be easy..." He laughs to himself and puts a hand on his hip and rubs his head. Bastion gives Zucana a thumbs up with a slightly childish grin "you've got a deal, besides its always nice to know i'm not the only one." Bastion sits down in the air crosslegged it looks kind of silly "but i wonder how we would go about it, I mean you seem to know where you need to be but have no way of getting there. Mine is on earth so i can find it i just don't know where as the place my mind tells me kind of has a massive prejudice against androids such as myself" Zucana thinks for a second "Hmm i know where I need to go but I have no way there and I have no idea where there is from here so I feel yours is easier to do first. Hmm well I'm sure that's enough info to go off. We just find a town that hates androids how many can there be? We'll just go to all of them until you find which one's home. Who cares if they hate androids. You're an android I'm a Saiyan. What're they gonna do?" He says with a grin. Bastion seems to go a bit more serious "I would but it isn't quite that simple, you see i remember that place and i remember my family living there. When i arrived i found that the family had lived there but i couldn't find any evidence that i did, or if that family i remember have anything to do with me in the first place" Bastion awkwardly rubs his head "i'm more trying to find hints like the possibility my memories may have been damaged or altered as i seem to have little bouts of remembering things that arent real or strange deja vus" Zucana smiles "Meh, well no need to stress over it friend. I'm sure we'll find it somehow. It's not like we don't have a lot of time. You're an android and I'm a Saiyan. Neither of us are gonna die of age any time soon we quite literally have all the time in the world. We'll find some clue or something eventually. I'll happily help however I can." "thanks i appreciate it, no rush it isnt like i like this body ages like a normal person." Bastion pauses "wait i guess thats true for you due to saiyans keeping their youth and what not, What is the name of the place you are looking for? I know quite a few saiyans so i might ask around when i am patrolling" Zucana smiles. "Well I'm actually from the Saiyan colonies by Frieza planet 145. But the main Saiyan planet which will probably be easier to find is called Planet Vegeta. Easy name to remember. No rush at all though as you say I'm not getting any older and neither are you so we've got at least 50 years." He smirks "50 years? thats cute" Bastion takes out a small leather bound journal "Frieza planet 145 and planet vegeta got it i'll quiz a few people later see what i can dig up. Till then if you need me just buzz" he clicks and Zucana hears a little static in the communicator in his scouter "its able to pick up my wavelength, you think interbrain communication is strange? wait till you see the bill" "50 years until I'm the equivilent of a 30 year old human, hence why I said at least I just thought you might get rusty." Zucana said with a smirk playing with his scouter. "Well that'll definitely come in handy. I'll keep my eye out for towns that despise androids on my travels and will give you a shout when I find one." He smiles "If you find anything out about Vegeta it'd be appreciated." Bastion gives a 2 fingered salute while turning around "sure no problem, it was nice meeting you and a pleasure talking to you Zucana. On an off note nice color choice on the armor its kind of regal and pretty different to what i see most saiyan warriors" With that Bastion dissapears leaving Zucana once again alone with his thoughts. Zucana smiles "Well that was very nice of him. Hmm the blue isn't very common he is right... it always was my favourite colour... Well I hope we can find his home for him it'd be a shame for him to wander aimlessly around forever... I suppose I best get looking." He smirks and with that he begins flying off in search for a town who hates Androids The Greatest Pleasure Umbras arrived on the small island by boat. He was wearing swim trunks, a Hawaiian themed shirt, which was left open to show off his well toned chest, and a pair of thick glasses that hid the majority of his other features. As the boat was anchored, he stepped out with a content sigh."Time to have some fun..." Shin was laying against the island on the west end in brown swim trunks that went down to his knees. He heated the water near him with his own fire and let the steam roll upwards. "Ah, finally I can relax. I hope Arron and everyone is doing OK." he says to himself looking out into the horizon. Umbras traveled the edge of the island, taking in the sights, and enjoying the company of the people. After a time, he had even taking to playing a little game with the ones who he really got along with. Of course, he cheated, and of course, they always put something on the line, so by the time he came across Shin, he had quite a fat wallet . Looking out to the water, Umbras smiled, jumped, and swam through the air. Once over the water, he dived, causing a wave that tossed Shin back onto shore. Shin was washed up onto the shore before he spat out the excess water and looked ahead seeing Umbras. "Yo, you need to not do that!" he says as he leaps in splashing him with a wave. "I was enjoying my nice little hot spring there!" he shouts. "My mistake." Umbras said, smiling at the man apologetically. 'Geez, take a hike, ugly...' he thought to himself as he walked over to the guy, offering him a hand. "Didn't realize anyone was around here." He laughed. Shin stands in the shallow water and creates a gauntlet on his left arm. "Yo, just make sure you pay attention to your surroundings. I had a nice hot spring going." he says. Geez, what a rude jerk. Shin thought. "So what brings you to these islands?" he asks. "I'm on vacation..." Umbras said, adjusting his glasses. "Actually, I've been on vacation for a while now, so that's not exactly why I'm here. I guess I just wanted to have a good time near the water..." Shin nods and folds his arms removing his gauntlet. "I'm sorry, my name is Shin Articost. That was really rude of me to just get angry with you." he says. Shin holds out his hand for a handshake. "So what truly brings you to the islands?" he asks. "I told you, a good time on the water. A chance to clear my head a bit more. I don't get to do it always, so the periods of time I do are precious to me..." Umbras said, taking Shin's hand, and shaking it. He then fell back, splashing into the water. Shin nods and stays at the shallow end sitting down with the water coming up to his torso just under his shoulders. He closes his eyes and breathes hot air out of his nostrils against the water heating it up before he's splashed again. "Hey I said..." before he can finish he sees Ubu in her red bathing suit laughin at him. "Got ya!" she says giggling out loud. Shin merely sighs and relaxes against the edge. "We have a guest, no idea what his name is however." Shin says retsing his back against the island and Ubu looks around to him. "Hmm? Are you talking to someo-" Umbras said, stopping short as he laid his eyes on Ubu. "Uh-Uhm...hi..." he said, a blush creeping across his cheek. 'No, don't revert here, Umbras. Just stay calm. She's just a woman, no need to lose control. Doubtful she's interested...' Ubu raised an eyebrow to Umbras then gave him a friendly wave. She's not wearing her gloves or shoes and has on a red wrap with a gold trim on the top and a bottom that looked like very small red shorts with a gold trim on the ends. She was obviously Majin but still cute though her red colored eyes scared Shin sometimes. She hovered over to Shin and looked at him. "Um, who is he?" she asked. Shin shrugged. "I don't know, he kinda cannonballed into my hot springs and threw me off my game. I asked him but he didn't answer me." Shin says to her. Ubu shakes her head a little and splashes him with some of his hot water before he lets off more steam and then throws her out of the cloud into the colder water. "My hot spring!" Shin shouts from the cloud and relaxes against the edge. "Are you alright?" Umbras asks, looking over at the woman after she was tossed further into the water. Ubu comes up and spits out water like a fountain before diving back into the cloud and Umbras can hear fighting every so often seeing Ubu or Shin sticking out of the cloud with a mark or bruise or just one of them escaping the cloud to catch their breath for a second while the other fights them themselves until Ubu is thrown once again out next to Umbras. She comes back up without a scratch and begins laughing as Shin rests by the edge now asleep. "Yeah, we do this kind of stuff all the time. I'm Ubu by the way, who're you?" she asks with a big grin. Umbras blushes as he sees her smile, but it's hidden by his glasses.'Calm down, man...' "I...Im Bramus. Its a pleasure to meet you." Ubu nods and extends her arm backwards before flinging it forward and grabbing Shin's leg and pulling him over to her and she wraps him up with her stretchy arm holding him at chest level in the deeper water. "This little drakeblood is Shin. He's a hot head but he's a nice guy. He also can't swim." Ubu adds chuckling before Shin lets out smoke from his mouth and thins himself out before falling under the water and sitting at the bottom in a cross-legged stance. "He also tends to get a little pouty when I try to kid with him." "Hehe, I see...so, is that your boyfriend? I-I mean, no, I didn't mean to say that, that was rude, I'm sorry..." Umbras said, before plunging his head into the water to hide the blush that was now covering his face. Ubu bursts out laughing and Shin lets out smoke even from underwater showing his reptilian side was even able to defy the physics of water. "No, far be it from that. He nearly destroyed by house when we first met, crashing into the world like a meteor from some portal. My heart belongs to another though I doubt they feel the same." she says before grabbing him by his shoulder and lifting him up. "Also, what's wrong with turning pink, huh?" she says now seeming irritated he hid his blush. Shin only chuckles underwater which gets him kicked in the back of the head with one of Ubu's stretchy legs so he retreats back to his small hot springs location by walking underwater and then sits by the edge again now above water. "N-nothing, nothing at all, its just..." Umbras shook his head and smiled. He adjusted his glasses and sighed. "I apologize. My reaction was unlike myself. Good for you to know the feeling of love, its not something everyone can have, requited or no." Umbras fell backwards, the cool water helping him to calm him. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ubu." She lets out a large laugh and dunks him by pushing on his stomach and taking his glasses putting them on herself. "Oh so now you put on the tough guy act, why don't I try one then." he says giggling and sticking her tongue out. Shin meanwhile shakes his head. "You're a trouble child you know that Ubu?" Ubu simply laughs and gives him a thumbs up before taking off the glasses and begin spinning them on her finger. "So, what brings you to these parts, Umbras?" Umbras surfaced, shaking the water out of his hair and face before glancing at the two. His hair obscured his features, however. "I'm here looking for a good time. And then I came across a dragon and his beautiful platonic companion. Now, I have no idea what I'm doing..." he said, reaching a hand out for his glasses. Ubu shakes her head and hands him his glasses. "I thank you for the compliment. Shin and I came here because of the natural hot springs nearby and Shin can't swim little did I know so he's making his own over there. We won't be staying much longer, Shin wanted me to train with him later today." she says before swimming back towards Shin. "Oh? So you two are fighters?" he asked, looking back and forth between them. Ubu nods. "I'm stronger than Shin by a little but he's a master swordsman. Though he's a bigger goof then a fighter he can still hold his own." she says before resting next to him. "That's interesting..." Umbras said, adjusting his glasses on his face before looking up, his face hidden by his glasses again. "So, you said there was a hot springs here?" "Yeah, they're over there by that rock formation, all you need to do is find the tunnel that leads into it and it's a natural hot spring." she says as Shinheats up the water again and makes Ubu comically shoot out of the water and fly for a minute or so. "Way too hot!" she says before grabbing her arms and Shin shrugs. "I've got scales, I don't feel heat like everyone does." "Well, I do think I should see those springs..." He said to himself, before glancing back at the comical pair. "Hmm...Well, before you two depart, would you like to play a game?" Ubu looks over to him. "What game?" she asks curiously. Shin merely looks over him him and nods. "Sure." "Don't go agreeing to everything, you have no idea what he means!" Ubu scorns and Shin rolls his eyes. "Hey, I'm bored, I know we came to relax but let's see what he's offering." he says. "Well, how about a card game? " Umbras said, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket. Ubu shrugs her shoulders. "Why not, seems simple enough. We are in water however, that'd be a bad idea." she says floating over to land. Shin stands up and stretches and looks at Umbras. "They might be waterproof who knows?" Shin says which opts Ubu to lean slightly before turning back and screaming at him. "YOU IDIOT!" "They actually are waterproof." Umbras said, laughing quietly. This pair was quite entertaining, as aliens went. "So, what should it be? Go Fish? Strip Poker? I could use an extra pair of vacation clothes... There's Blackjack...What do you guys think? Anything you like?" After the card games mentioned Ubu instantly slaps Umbras under the water with an extended hand that's smoking as she looked pissed. "You pervert!" she says before flying off. Shin seemingly shrinks away for a few seconds before looking at the new humanoid shaped whole Ubu just made near the island. "Sorry, she's a bit temperamental. You good man?" Shin asks catching the cards so they don't get wet. Umbras floated to the surface of the water. When her hand had come at him, he was unsure if it would be safe to phase through the attack, or allow it to hit. After realizing that avoiding the attack would expose him, he took the slap. "Uh...did I say something wrong?" Umbras said, genuinely dazed. "I'm surprised you're still standing from that slap. Ubu's a prior Time Patroller, and she's not really into flirty games. When you paused after saying 'Strip Poker' you kinda set her off I'm guessing." Shin says before laughing a litle and handing him his cards. "I wouldn't mind a game of Spades if we had two others. However if that slap begins to set in you might not be n the mood for anything." he says folding his arms. "A Time Patroller? What's that?" Umbras said, rubbing his cheek. He now was genuinely upset. He couldn't heal the growing bruise without giving himself away, now. 'A beautiful woman with a great punch. If my sister had been here, she'd have forced me to propose...' he thought to himself. "Ah, I'll try to hold out. Until then, do you think you know two people who might want to play?" Shin shrugs and thinks. "Yeah, I know a few guys back at the party hut over there. I'll play a round or two and then head off for training. Sound good?" he says with a smile. "Sounds good." Umbras said, standing up out of the water. "Lets go." The Proud Warrior and The Selfless Saiyan After the battle in Chaske, Akashi arrived in Islands. He seemed perfectly fine, as if his injuries have been completely healed, wondering about that fight That was close.... Can I really lose?.... He then started thinking about the golden spark Zucana had in his hairs near end "What was that?.... I know for sure I saw it somewhere before..... Where...", he questioned himself, not able to remember anything about Planet Vegeta at all. Zucana floats down behind the brooding Saiyan "Heheh you look rather serious for a man who just succeeded in a difficult mission" Zucana says jokingly "I was quite impressed by you back there by the way, you certainly are a Saiyan your mindless pride showed that." He said with a grin "You remind me of a few friends of mine I have back home" "Mindless? It's a contrary", he said, turning around smirking brightly "I'm not all pride, but I take a lot pride over the fact that I've never lost. I was just thinking about you, isn't it convenient?", he said approaching him "That golden spark. What was it?", he said referring to his hair during the battle. Zucana smirks "Oh you were thinking of me? I just have that effect on people." He laughs "That golden spark? Oh you mean my hair? It wasn't a spark my hair was gold for a good 10 minutes. It's what I believe to be the power of a Super Saiyan from Saiyan folk lore apparently only one appears every thousand years. Though I haven't been able to activate it since I suppose it takes a lot of powerful emotions to trigger it... Ah well I'm sure if I ever need it again it'll be there." He says with a smile. "Super Saiyan... So that's what I saw back in the place", he says thoughtfully "Emotional trigger, huh....", he continued "And what is this Vegeta that you were mentioning earlier?", at this point it was clear that he was oblivious of entire Vegeta past. "Though I'd hate to admit it, but you are one of the rarest people I respect and think can beat me", he said with a grin. Zucana smirks "Well it's clear you realise who the elite warrior here is." He chuckles to himself. "I do what I have to do to aid my squad and make success as likely as possible. I'd probably say you are more powerful than I am assuming I don't figure out how to trigger Super Saiyan that is." He grins. "As for Vegeta it is the name of the Home Planet of the Saiyans, I am not from there but that's where most Saiyans hail from. It is also the name of the King of the Saiyans and his first born son." A smug appeared on his face "Let's just say we both are Saiyans, and Saiyans are extraordinarily strong". Akashi sighed briefly "Saiyans.... I'd love to go to Planet Vegeta someday. And if that's the case", he smirked "I would also need to figure out why I am here, then. What about your case?" Zucana grins "Yes Saiyans certainly are the most powerful beings in the universe. I myself am lost in space of sorts I have no idea where in the universe this is it is very hard to get a hold of a spaceship here and even if I did I have no way of knowing how to get home from here. I was part of an invasion force on a far away planet and was hit by this huge blast next thing I know I'm waking up here my ship completely wrecked." Akashi smiled briefly "I give you my gratitude for reviving my memories about the past, even if they're vaguely distant." He said running his hand in his hairs "Most of what I could recall was I ended up in here on a spaceship, and was adopted by a rich human family", he said smirking "Lucky me. But it ran out once I discovered that the spaceship I was sent in, was completely broken. I guess we both have relatively similar aim, don't we?", he smirks. Zucana looks to him "Yes I believe we do. I am searching for possible ways home with Bastion, if we can figure anything out I'll be sure to let you know you can accompany me to Vegeta if you should wish since were both headed there anyway. If you find anyway home yourself be sure to give me a call." "You can leave that to me", he said with an emotionless tone "Though if you need aid, you can call me. I believe this should be the end of the conversation", he says approaching him, extending his hand for a handshake. Zucana shakes his hand "I'll see you again Akashi, hopefully when I do we'll be closer to having a way home" Zucana says with a smile before sitting down on the beach and staring out to the sea. "Indeed", he said with an envious smile "I should be leaving now, take care", with that, he flies off. Shin walks with Umbras back to the smaller part of the resort and into a house where people are partying and playing cards. Shin's human friends recognize him and invite him over. After some small introductions Shin, Umbras, and two others are playing Spades and several other card games for hours with Ubu eventually rejoining them halfway through and merely observing as she's never played a card game before. Rhoko and Akashi Rhoko was sat on a patch of grass overlooking the distance, he was mostly bare aside from some leather pants, still not grasping the idea of clothing, he was fiddling with some 'ill-gotten' money he had recently acquired. Akashi floated over Rhoko, wearing the same old jersey he always does. He inspected the wildlife in the sea closely. Rhoko looks up at the man "Hey, you're kinda blocking my sunlight" he says sarcastically. Akashi inspected Rhoko with Emperior eye before smirking "I don't expect a demon to say that" "HEY! I... Happen to like the sun, I mean I am a god! he smirks "Self-proclaimed but same thing" he mumbles, he hops to his feet, "So you gonna move or do you like it in my personal space kiddo?" he winks as if baiting him. He smirked at his response "My my. No greetings whatsoever?", he snickered "Is that how you treat someone who likes your 'personal space'?" "Heh" he grins "So you like my personal space eh? hows about you come down to good ol' Rhoko and gimmi a nice hug?" he opens his arms. He smiled "What is in it for me?", he shrugged "Maybe a dinner or two wouldn't sound bad, eh?", he winked. "I'm sorry I don't date guys with red hair, personal no no, Heck I don't even know your name, can't be going to dinner like that" He chuckled briefly "Maybe you didn't realize the sarcastic tone of it", he said approaching him with his hands on his pockets "God, eh? That's a nice thought to have" "I'm not really a god, I prefer" Rhoko sweeps the ground with Bravo, it appeared out of nowhere like it had always been there, it kicked up dust and a shockwave for drama "The God Slayer Rhoko! Maybe you didn't realize my non sarcastic tone" he winks "Maybe I'm planning to make you worm's dinner" he gives an devilish grin. He chuckled brightly "Hehe, I'd love to see you try", he says grinning "While I am Emperior, Veteran King Akashi" The runes on Rhoko start to glow as he readies himself "heh, I don't think I've ever commit Regecide before, lets hope you have a castle I can plunder too" he says with a harmless smile before lunging into an attack and sending both of then flying some distance. Demon Queen Luciela was simply walking around on one of the islands, thinking to herself at the moment, she wasn't exactly walking around the populated islands either and as such would most likely be alone. Once i get back to my original power i'll return to the demon realm and kill all those wretches who sealed me... but perhaps i'll need to plan something first, i'm not exactly equipped to fight an entire army on my own... ''Luciela thought to herself before leaning her head against her palm and then sitting down on one of the sandy beaches. Flying idly above the islands, Karri looked down, seeing a young girl sitting down on the beach. She seemed out of the ordinary to Karri, so she started to descend towards her. "What do you want!?" Luciela asked and turned her head to whoever was descending, she said this in a rather rude and demanding tone. Upon glancing the young girl, Karri would also find that her eyes had strange cross shaped pupils and that she had snow white hair. Touching down on the sand, Karri sweatdropped and, as she adjusted her hat, muttered, "...I just came to say hi..." "Well, who are you to greet the great queen Luciela of Icecrown? But i guess it'd be princess or something given this body's age or something... actually nevermind, what's your name?!" Luciela asked aggressively, she hates when people disturb her. "...Karri. So what's this Icecrown?" she asked, her curiosity piqued. "You earthlings and your lacking intelligence, Icecrown is one of the kingdoms of the demon realm, sadly i was sealed and as such i haven't had contact with anything in the realm these past months." Luciela responded formally. "I'm actually a Saiyan..." Karri said to herself, before asking, "And why were you sealed?" "Blabla you are both monkeys, i don't care." Luciela responds to the first thing she said before responding to the second "Oh, i just went to war with another kingdom and i was shortly betrayed, then they sealed me and my power and i managed to escape here... now i yearn for the chance to just rip those who sealed me into bits!" her tone shifted from passive to angry during that sentence. "...You have a plan to go about doing that?" Karri asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm making one at least." Luciela responded, loosing all her anger for the moment. "Well, I'd help you, but I don't feel like messing with any demons," Karri said, rubbing the back of her head. "Aren't you already messing with the one right in front of you?" Luciela asked, slightly annoyed and sweatdropped. "I meant other than you," Karri explained. "I'd think some of those demons would be pretty powerful, and I'm not gonna risk my life over matters that have nothing to do with me." "If i was at my full royal power right now i'd have pasted you as fast as you presented yourself." Luciela commented before saying "Anyways, i need to get stronger, want me to help you with anything?" "Not right at the moment," Karri answered, shaking her head. "But if I ever need any help, I'll keep your offer in mind." A cross dimensional coincidence Bastion is walking across the island with Asha holding his hand as they cross the road towards the school. "Now you have fun Asha i'll be back to pick you up this afternoon" Asha responds with an enthusiastic ok and then runs into the playground and into a group of friends Bastion waves her off. A few minutes later Bastion is sat at a beach side cafe with a cup of earl grey tea, bags are clear under his eyes and he appears to be very fatigued more so than you would think an android would be capable of being. "I wonder what i am to do now Chazke is slowly being abandoned and neither Shin or Cero have come in search of me". Suddenly a women's scream was heard across the beach followed by the sound of flesh coliding with flesh once. Then an angry looking woman stormed across the beach in front of Bastion from the left, kicking up sand as she went as a form of angry tantrum. Bastion looks at the sand sinking into his tea, he pauses for a second and sighs. "And now it appears i can't have a nice cup of tea in peace" Bastion gets up and stretches a little "well no point mewling over that now" Bastion heads towards the beach thinking to himself "''i wonder what could have got her so irritated, maybe some idiot being lewd". A kid, around the age of 14 with violet hair with a crimson fringe and loose fitting brown leather and red clothing, was walking away from the beach, in the direction of Bastion. His face is red where he was slapped moments earlier. He didn't see Bastion as he was too busy staring at the ground feeling incredibly annoyed with his current appearance. Bastion walks past the kid getting an odd sense of deja vu as he passes him in the form of brief flashes of images. "''What the hell was that? I feel like that kid is familiar almost like i have seen him before somewhere. Where though? Its like the image is right in the back of my mind just out of my reach and its really annoying." '' "oi, you there!" the kid yells as Bastion gets around 100 metres past him. He had felt Bastions pressence as soon as he had past him but took awhile to snap out of his mood. "That is you, right Bassy?" Bastion turns around instinctively despite the fact no one had called him Bassy before "Uh sorry do i know you?" The kid's jaw dropped. He looked like that responce had hurt him. An dark crimson nergy ripple suddenly flowed up his body... just once. "You don't recognise me? I know I look younger at this moment in time but you should still recognise me... am I that easily fogotten?" "I'm sorry to say i don't recognise you, though i wouldn't take it personally i barely remember anything and the stuff i do remember is wrong most of the time. So how about introductions seeing as you seem to know me" Bastion looks confused probably due to his recent habit of ignoring memories of his other self due to the fact they are rarely correct here. The kid raised an eyebrow... and then suddenly gasped, clutching his chest. He then smiled and muttered under his breath "well, its about time". He looked back at Bastion as he regained his composure. "Very well then, Bassy. I'll retake the form you'll know me best by first though... Just in case that jogs any memories". As he finished his last word, a powerful dark crimson piller of energy poured from the kids body, obscuring view of him for afew seconds until it disipated. In the kid's place was a man around the same age as Bastion. The kids clothes had grown slightly to better fit him and his shirt was now open. "You did know me as Cubia Kuraisaru but now my name is Cubia Kanzen'na. Cross-dimensional voidal transfusion can do that to a name. So Bassy do you recognise me now?" Bastion immediately gets several disjointed memory flashes all seeming to end with Bastion facepalming for some reason or another. It finishes with a memory of Cubia embedded on a wall looking dizzy and bemused. "Wait i'm getting something its fuzzy at best but i think i do. Your that perverted idiot who got himself embedded in a wall in the hotspring" Cubia looked confused for a second then remembered... then looked bugged. "Wait, THATS what you remember me by? Not the friendship we formed or me taking the hit from end to save you. You remember THAT instead". Cubia's face looked like he had been kicked in the privates as he looked in serious pain from this revelation. Bastion looks confused "I'm sorry i don't know what to say. My memories are a fragmented mess at best and a random incoherent nightmare at worst. Everything i have believed to be a true memory of myself has been wrong so forgive me if i have trouble putting the pieces together" "What? But your Bastion. You are married to Azmo and wear girls kimono's at the Eternal rest. Your angel form with the potentia wings stopped m-... an evil being from taking over the Galaxy... you must remember all that at least. And your 3 kids, Annabelle, Elicia and Sheena... you must remember those as well!" Cubia looked concerned now Bastion seems to be struggling parts of the memories he sees clearly parts blurred and other parts just blanks ith no connection "I don't get it its like the memories are there but theres no connection nothing anchoring to my mind" Cubia's concern was now obvious on his face. "What happened to you, man? You were always the most in-control human I know... Why are you so... scrambled?" Bastion seems to be going through several memories untill suddenly something clicks, it is small but it is a memory none the less" I get it now i think i understand" Bastion stands back up "I know you, you're a pervert, an egotist, a liar, a manipulator, a lecher, a nair do well........... and my best friend". Cubia looked angry for a second but his face softned when he head best friend. "Bassy!! your back!! It's been a while!" Cubia looked genuinely happy as he embrased Bastion in a friendly hug. "I've missed you buddy. Howve you been?" "Been better, not going to lie. The memory issues have been causing quite a few issues and confusions. Not to mention i technically dont exist in this world and chazke has been destroyed twice" Bastion laughs awkwardly "so yeah not exactly the best of times" Cubia stepped away from the hug. "What do you mean you don't exist. Your standing infront of me as real as day now. Also how can a town be destroyed twice?" Cubia put his hand on Bastion's shoulder. "At least your not in the body of a 14 year old varient of yourself... when I came to this world, my mind entered a 14 year old verson of me's body... I had to run away from home then morph into this form which is what I'm used to... although I miss my ol' Saiyan tail".